Sequential display systems produce color image frames by generating a plurality of colors of light in sequence, spatially modulating the colors of light and projecting the spatially modulated colors of light to form the image frames. The colors of light are typically derived from a white light source passed through a color filter wheel, prism, or some other color filter.
In order to remain competitive with alternative technologies, there is a continual need for the sequential display systems to improve image quality factors such as the resolution of the image frames. Issues with enhancing resolution can include an impact on system cost or color depth.